X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 237
(Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | CoverArtist2 = David Finch | CoverArtist3 = Matt Banning | CoverArtist4 = Peter Steigerwald | Quotation = They think they've won, but the dome is still closed. The only thing that has changed is who will kill this filth. | Speaker = Bastion | StoryTitle1 = "Second Coming (Chapter Twelve)" | Writer1_1 = Mike Carey | Penciler1_1 = Greg Land | Inker1_1 = Jay Leisten | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = In the future, X-Force is hard-pressed to take down Master Mold. But their direct confrontation is a distraction, as Cypher interfaces with Master Mold, who tries to assimilate then erase him. In the present, the X-Men are fighting valiantly against the Nimrods. But the robotic Sentinels quickly adapt to their attacks. Hope comes in to assist, equipped with a powerful energy rifle made in 2712 that the Nimrods have never seen before. Meanwhile, Magneto is taxed to capacity against the Nimrods. When it seemed like it was the end for him, he reveals that Asteroid M/Utopia is primarily made of iron, which he uses to impale the robots. Back in the future, Cypher turns the tables on Master Mold, tricking the Sentinel fabricator into showing him its binary code, enabling him to copy it, sending a feedback that causes all the Exo-Nims in reality to self-destruct. Master Mold then starts sputtering before crashing down to the ground. With its deactivation, all the Nimrods in the present shut down. Unfortunately, X-Force is still stuck in this future. The time sphere that the Nimrods used to access their present can only allow non-organics through and it is shrinking. Once it's gone, they will be trapped in this future forever. Back in the present, Cyclops is relieved that Hope is safe. However, the latter puts the barrel of her rifle to his face, accusing him of using his son and his friends as nothing but cannon fodder. As she spews her hatred towards him, something pierces the time sphere. It is in fact, Cable, who has given his body over to the techno-organic virus that he's been fighting all his life. Viewing this from a distance is Bastion, along with Graydon Creed and Stephan Lang. The android declares that the battle is still not won and they still have a chance to finally exterminate mutantkind. | Solicit = “SECOND COMING”, CHAPTER TWELVE X-Force cuts their way through a dangerous future trying to cut off Bastion’s armies at the source. They better hurry as the X-Men in the present are falling left and right. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Cypher's Renegate Antagonists: * * * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** *** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15513 }}